This invention relates generally to firearms having an ejection port and more particularly to a bolt assembly comprising an ejection port cover for use in such firearms. An ejection port cover acts to uncover and cover the ejection port of the firearm to allow for the ejection of spent cartridges. More specifically, the present invention relates to a firearm having a reciprocating bolt assembly comprising an ejection port cover that is operatively connected to move with the bolt assembly to cover and uncover the ejection port of the firearm.
The purpose of an ejection port cover is to cover the ejection port formed in the receiver of a firearm when spent cartridge ejection is not taking place, thereby preventing dust or other foreign material from entering the closed firearm action. Recently, longer rounds of ammunition have become increasingly popular, especially longer shotshells, which contain more pellets than normal and thus increase the chances for a successful shot. For example, 12 gauge shotshells are presently available in 2.75, 3, and 3.5 inch configurations.
Generally, the need for a firearm having an ejection port large enough to accommodate longer rounds of ammunition was previously filled by firearms having larger receivers. Firearms with larger receivers required a correspondingly larger bolt assembly and ejection port, both of which were adapted for use in the larger receiver. Consequently, there is a need for a firearm of conventional dimensions adapted for use with standard and longer rounds of ammunition, wherein the firearm has a longer ejection port formed in a receiver of conventional dimensions.